Metalface221
Metalface221 is a very skilled German player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is most known for his wave skills. He is the first-ever player to beat the old version of Sonic Wave by Cyclic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioONgv6BuI and Arctic Lights by ViRuZ and EndLevelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd5cH9nvDvg (the latter he is the official verifier for). History Metalface221 joined YouTube on December 12, 2012. Three years later on November 25, 2015, he uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which showcased his very first level, Force of Nothingness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jSU5lgt91g He then continued to create more levels such as Space, I Dream In Pixels, Hypernova, and White World. On April 16, 2016, he finished his first Insane/Extreme Demon level, Down Bass by Spectra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6UFutbvWrs One month later on May 19, he began making progress on Conical Depression by KrmaL, with a record of 38%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpc-N3yVqPU On August 21, he finished the old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from ).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2u3UeL9vKI He began making progress on Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper, with records of 38 and 28-72%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNxYjYIV9d8 as well as 53%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrh8FsX8cA Also, he continued to create new levels, like Succ and Dark Fairydust,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-soxpKo_ya8 a dark remake of Fairydust. In September, he achieved 74% on Deadly Corridorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5yTGZcWCTg and began making progress on the old version of Sonic Wave, with a record of 64-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OTQVxSWziQ Also, he made more new levels, namely Experience (a collaboration with Gerbopawa), 8o Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_R1hTMra-Q a remake of 8o by Etzer and Zobros with the self-evident "Rebirth" on it, and a preview of another level of his. He updated 8o Rebirth subsequently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlwGf91s5xc In October, he finished Cataclysm (new),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eVcPLiUSzA Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-JQkgAAfHA and Deadly Corridor at last. He continued to make progress on old Sonic Wave with records of 28-74%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR0jV7U8vrY and 54%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D8dSHdWgKM and began to make progress on Sakupen Hell with a quick record of 87%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLKsEgcFLog He likewise made levels, namely Metalstep, Reality Reset (a collaboration with LegendaryQuest), and a preview of another level of his. On November 2, he finally beat Sakupen Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBJsd6XgP_g He went from 33-98% on Deambath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytkRD55CtDA a buffed remake of Bloodbath by Sunix (outdated, due to his new username), 52-100% on Athanatos by Exenity and others (verified/hacked by Aurorus),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rM0FdLOyGXI 77% on the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuvIuuDRX_M and 66%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhyAYU3sJbg 78%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0qjWHAcSwg and 94% on old Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfMDCdHhOOY In addition, he created a level called Metalmashup.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmz1s1A2Nvs In December, he verified the old version of Sonic Wave,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw being the first player to do as such. After this, he started making progress on the new version of Sonic Wave with a record of 80%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMRpjt52ZHk In January 2017, he uploaded the last review of another level of his. He additionally made two different levels named Dark Problematic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JOz7ca1j4Y a dark and buffed remake of Problematic, and Paracosm Crypt,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeEe_HH74U a rebirth of the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles. Later he uploaded a level called The Secret Box, an insane NC demon, which is his only level being featured.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aggFCcsPa8c With much motivation, he got 90% on Death Corridor,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bahnDJ8dkYI 94% on Sonic Wavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwjSLigTq1Y and completed Lunatic Doom Machinehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNyFJZpSxDc and other insane demons. He eventually dropped Death Corridor and focused on Sonic Wave. On November 2, 2017, he completed Sonic Wavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3wu1sOgGMQ&t=140s with ~60,000 attempts, back then the #1 demon on the list. Now one of the best players, he beat all old demons he practiced at some point, such as Bloodbathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BisMvYe_uF0 in ~7,500 attempts, Ice Carbon Diablo Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C70IjeH2m6A in ~5,100 attempts, Conical Depressionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_sjtOWpLpA in ~20,000 attempts (with old ones), Phoboshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2nytiIpsz8 in ~11,000 attempts (again with old ones), Bausha Vortexhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKQCzYmpLa4 in ~17,800 attempts (no old ones), and Red World Rebirthhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JdD4aT-VJA in just under 3,000 attempts. He even got twice the chance of verifying Cadrega City, a Top 10 Demon, but dropped it both times. He then took a break from extreme demons and played easier ones. On April 1, 2018, he created a joke videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXt0X22C5MQ confessing that he hacked, saying he wanted to be like his idol, Boy Of The Cones, told people to subscribe to , and apologizing to Robert Topala Games, with many misspellings and grammatical errors in the video. It turned out to be an April Fools' joke. Before this he was again on a streak and completed several extreme demons, that being New Down Bass,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-e7OlDH_uw Aftermath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axHdHjJuqiE Flat Major,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD9LJ5nwx18 Classic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDUqLDGWt9I Elite Z Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV3nR1Jgoc0 Plasma Pulse III,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuE4sroY2nY The Hell Factory,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp-G6ibx8Io Athanatos,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpGfoGOoVsE and Top 20 demon Factory Realm X,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND2AEKg-j-4 which he even re-beat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p97KvLEmDRc He also finally completed Death Corridorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVRqVYzZ8mw&t=2s by KaotikJumper on March 9, 2018, after dropping it because of Sonic Wave. After a short break from playing demons, he went on to complete his 2.0 extreme Nine Circles demon called Abandoned Planet on May 31, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa95HKNXPpY&t=4s His last big achievement was Cadrega City by Pennutoh being completed on June 17, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9e0e1u-aAA&t=16s But then he focused more on creating levels instead of beating hard to extreme demons. Several level previews and parts in mega-collaborations later, on July 4, 2018, he decided to take on Arctic Lights by EndLevel and ViRuZ after being hack-verified by EndLevel, with already a start position run of 58-100%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoVoFBvSj0A. Only two days later, he reached 40%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfBW8QzdKt0 A few days later he got 48% off-stream. On July 20, 2018, he got a new high score of 57%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVyOU0XEENQ After a heartbreaking fail at 84%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8NKKfJwBlA&t=10s he didn't upload any progress or completion video on his channel, most likely due to Sinon beating him a day before the video's release. He was beating unrated easy to insane levels until he decided to leave his creating career behind in December.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw61tPMx_sg&t=4s He was annoyed that he made lots of good-looking levels that weren't noticed by RobTop except for The Secret Box (and possibly Flat Major), which he redesigned to be in his current style at this point. Currently, the update is still a work in progress, and only the wave segments need to be finished. On January 24, 2019, he achieved 89% on Arctic Lights.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7ig3IUIzIQ Two days later on February 26, he verified Arctic Lights. In the video description, he claimed that it took him a total of eight months to verify.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd5cH9nvDvg About two weeks later on March 7, 2019, Metalface221 released a video showcasing the updated decoration of his part in Ocular Miracle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3rl1CnNOMs Ten days later on March 17, Metalface221 completed Catalyze.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFAx8-AbeTo On May 5, Metalface221released a video showcasing his and Vlacc's shared part in Omega.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilzSV8Vq028 Levels Unrated Levels * 8o Rebirth - A rebirth of 8o. * Abandoned Planet - A remake of Planet Circles and Nine Circles. * Ancient Travel - A collaboration with Herozombie80. It is a 1.9-themed Travel level that was verified by WormFodder. * Ballad of the Cone - A joke straight fly level that pokes fun at Buff This. * Conebath - A fixed version of Catabath of Boy Of The Cones. He was the first to beat the level legitimately (MetaManZ changed some gameplay with 2.1 mechanics to make it harder, thus wrecking the gameplay and feeling out of place so he doesn't count). * Dark Fairydust - A redecorated and buffed remake of Fairydust. * Dark Problematic - A redecorated and buffed remake of Problematic. * Death Corridor - An extremely difficult level that was once impossible, known for its extreme wave segments. It was originally created by KaotikJumper. This is the 2.0 update that made it possible. * Deadly Corridor - An easy Extreme Demon level by KaotikJumper, being his third Corridor level. He buffed it and managed to beat it on his account. * Epic Style Despacito - A level where you have to spam for a single minute. * Experience - A collaboration with Gerbopawa. * factory party - A collaboration with EndLevel. * Force of Nothing * Force of Nothingness - A remake of his old level, Force of Nothing. * Gang Plank Hell * GoodGame - A 1.9 collaboration with Polarbeahr. * I Dream in Pixels * MetalMashup - A mashup of Metalface221's levels excluding auto levels and challenge levels. * Metalstep - A buffed version of Clubstep. * Old Sonic Wave - The original version of Sonic Wave before Cyclic updated it, with fixes. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221 in ~39,000 attempts. * paper wavs * red wave world * Rivals - His first level ever created. * Sonic Wave - A fixed version of Sonic Wave. * Space * The Last Straw - An old "impossible" collaboration created by Cyrillic and more. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221. * Underground - An extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles. * Unnerfed Paracosm - The original/hacked Extreme Demon version of Paracosm Circles. * White World Demon Levels Hard Demons * Generic (featured) - A popular joke level that pokes fun at generic levels. Insane Demons * The Secret Box (featured) - A difficult brown/black-like remake of Nine Circles. Although it is reminiscent of Nine Circles, it is not directly related to it because the epileptic wave is not present, nor is the normal gameplay that would come before and after a Nine Circles level. The level was buffed to an Extreme Demon but was eventually nerfed back to its original state. It was actually made as a 1.9 creator contest entry. * Basic after basic (featured) - An Insane Demon with a pun as the title and the song being used strangely via custom rather than the default but still having the same sync as the default. Extreme Demons * Arctic Lights (featured) - A hacked 2.1 remake of Nine Circles created by ViRuZ and EndLevel. He has currently decided to take the job of beating it legitimately and fixed the first triple spike.60 Since Sinon beat it before him, there was no sign of him playing until February 2019, and verified it after 35,000 attempts. * Volume (featured) - A collaboration with MindCap, EndLevel, and YakobNugget. It is a 1.8-styled level. It is currently #99 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Upcoming Levels * DeCrypt - A remake of DeCode. * Ocular Miracle - A mega-collaboration with GaidenHertuny and several other creators. It is currently set to be verified by SrGuillester. * The Secret Box Update - A redesigned update for his first rated level, The Secret Box. Trivia * He is the first-ever player to complete Deadly Corridor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioONgv6BuI * His real name is Marlon. Videos |-|Deadly Corridor Verification= |-|Old Sonic Wave Verification= |-|Death Corridor Verification= |-|The Secret Box Verification= |-|Abandoned Planet Verification= |-|Volume Verification= |-|Gang Plank Hell Verification= |-|Arctic Lights Verification= References Category:Level creators Category:Players